


Birthday Sex

by SheriffStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, F/M, Felching, Female Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffStilinski/pseuds/SheriffStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Stiles' eleventh birthday and John just wants to fuck her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read so forgive me for any glaring errors. 
> 
> This is an incest underage fic, don't like it, don't read it. 
> 
> If you do, enjoy.

It's taken nearly all of John's resolve to get this far, to act polite to the people standing around his lounge room and not to glare at the kids running in and out of his house. 

If anyone had asked him what he wanted to do on his daughter's birthday it would involve his queen sized bed and the words _far_ and _king_. 

But no, it wasn't up to him. So here he sits at his dining room table trying to make small talk while kids run around him, hyped up on sugar. 

It isn't until he sees a familiar mop of brown curls circling behind him does he strike. 

John pulls Stiles into his lap, nose buried behind her ear, voice low as he asks, "And how's the birthday girl going?"

She's giggling about something or another, but pauses when John rolls his hips against the back of her ass, knowing full well she knows where this is going. 

"Good, Daddy," she replies, glancing behind her to look him in the eye. 

"And did you do as I asked this morning?" He questions, letting his hand curl around her stomach, fingertips teasingly playing with the hem of her skirt. "Did you leave your panties on your bed? Are you not wearing anything under this pretty skirt?"

"Just like you told me, Daddy." Stiles whispers, small hips grinding against his growing erection. 

Breathing slowly through his nose, he tells her. "Lean forward, baby. Gotta surprise for you."

With his guiding hand, she does, body stilling when she hears the subtle sound of his zipper being pulled down.

"Daddy?"

"How much do you love me, Stiles?" He asks her, eyes darting around to make sure no one sees what they're doing. 

Everyone's too busy talking and having a good time eating all the food at the large table, even the parents that showed up, having a hearty laugh with one another. Good. Made what John was about to do easier. 

"So much," Stiles replies, wriggling her ass slightly, teasingly. "Love you so much, Daddy."

"Sit on Daddy's cock then, baby." He says in her ear, pushing her skirt up slightly and pulling her down, gritting his teeth at the wet slide he gets when his cock slips into her folds. Stiles ruts against his length, plush mouth opening up on a gasp when the head of his cock bumps her clit. "Let Daddy fuck you in front of everyone while they don't know."

She nods quickly and John helps her sit on his cock, tries not to groan out loud at the tight, slick heat surrounding his cock in rippling waves. 

Stiles shivers, thighs trembling as he bottoms out and it's almost enough to make him come inside her when she lets out a whimper. 

"Look baby, they don't know." John whispers in her ear, hands cupping her hips and slowly moving her up and down. "They don't know you're Daddy's little slut, waiting for her special cream."

Her hole flutters around his cock tightly in response and it takes all of John's will not to bend her over the table and pound into her. 

"Mm, that's right. You're my little slut, aren't you Stiles? Love having my hard cock in your tight pussy?"

She nods, eyes fluttering closed as she answers, "Yes, Daddy. Always."

Before he can tell her how much he loves sliding the thick length of his cock in her wet heat, Melissa stands up from the opposite side of the table. John instantly brings Stiles back against his chest, coughing loudly to cover up the small moan she lets out when his cock enters her with a rough jerk. 

God, he's so close to coming in his little girl, in front of everyone and no one knows. They couldn't, for all the parents littering the room, it just looked like he was getting sentimental about his daughter growing up when really, all he was thinking of was pulling her into the bathroom with him after and sucking his come from her well fucked hole. 

"Time for cake!" Melissa beams, rushing into the kitchen, to get the slab of cake resting on the counter. 

Grinning in reply, John keeps Stiles moving, sighing shakily at how wet and tighter she's getting. Slipping a hand under the tablecloth and Stiles' skirt, he slides a fingertip between her folds, begins to circle the hard nub that lays there in quick and rough strokes. 

"When Aunty Melissa comes out baby, I want you to bounce on Daddy's cock like you're excited, okay? Daddy's so close to coming inside you, filling your hole up with his cream. Do you want that, baby? Want Daddy to fuck his come into your pussy?"

"Yes, Daddy, please. Give me your come!" She whispers, clenching tightly around him. 

"You're such a good girl, baby." John murmurs, grinding his knuckle against her clit a little faster. "Always doing what Daddy tells you to do."

When Stiles sees Melissa step out from the kitchen, she plants her hands on his knees and begins to bounce, hips working fast against his cock and his fingers pinching and pulling at her clit.

"Please Daddy, I need it," she whispers in his ear, turning slightly so he can see that she's biting her bottom lip to keep quiet. "Want your come inside my pussy."

John hugs her to his chest, thrusts once, twice up slowly, grinds his hard cock into her and has to bite his tongue from moaning out loud, Stiles letting out a squeal as her hole begins to clench and flutter around his cock rhythmically. 

"You like it baby?" Melissa asks, placing the Bat Signal shaped cake on the table before her. 

Stiles grinds and wriggles her hips against John, purrs out when he continues to slowly circle the slick nub under his fingertip within the relative covers of the tablecloth, "I love the cream. Can't wait to eat it all."

If he hadn't have had his orgasm seconds before, he certainly would have then.

His daughter was a little minx and clearly shared his thoughts of him sucking his own come out of her to taste. 

Melissa lights up the big eleven candle in the centre of the cake and everyone begins to sing happy birthday, clapping and carrying on while Stiles grins, hips rolling in tight circles in his lap. 

"Make a wish, baby." He tells her, cock twitching inside her when she clenched around him. 

Thankfully when she leans forward, her skirt is long enough to cover his slick covered cock from any and all eyes, she takes a deep breath in and blows out the candles out. 

"Start handing out pieces of cake, Mel? " John asks, hooking his arms around her and standing up. "Just gotta wash this hellcat's hands."

He manoeuvres his way towards the upstairs bathroom, all with out dislodging his softening cock from Stiles until the door is firmly shut and locked. 

Placing her on her feet, he allows her to clean his cock with quick pulls of her mouth and licks from her tongue, humming happily as she goes. He bats her away gently, tucks himself back into his pants and lifts Stiles up onto the counter, "We don't have much time baby, up on the sink."

She instinctively opens her legs, blue and black plaid skirt pulled up to her naval. John has to grip the edge of the counter when seeing his thick come trickling out of her gaping pussy. 

"Fuck, baby," he whispers, "You look so gorgeous spread out for me, your pretty pussy on display just for me, come dripping from your well fucked hole."

Reaching down, Stiles bites her bottom lip and slowly sinks two fingers into her wet hole, pulls them out before pushing them back in, eyes fluttering closed. She does it twice more before pulling her hand away up towards her mouth, come slick fingers being sucked into a hungry mouth.

He can practically hear his daughter purr in delight, dark amber peeking through half lidded eyes as she sucks on her fingers. John feels his spent cock twitch in his pants as he watches her clean up his come. 

Wanting a taste himself, John gets to his knees and inches his head between Stiles' splayed thighs, runs the tip of his tongue from the inside of her knee and up, until he can all but smell how wet she is. 

Wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her still, John drags his open mouth up over the wet folds, eyes closing at the tangy taste of their combined come.

"Taste good, Daddy?" Stiles breathes, hips straining forward for more. 

"Good enough to eat," he replies, tongue dipping in lightly, teasing at her clit before pulling away. 

"Please Daddy," Stiles whimpers, body twitching and hips rolling. "Don't tease me, I wanna feel your tongue on me."

Locking his arm that's around her, John gives up on his restraint and buries his face between her legs, tongue lapping at the slick nub then swiping down to her hole. 

His daughter's back arches, a loud groan echoing around the bathroom as her hands twists in his hair, legs shakily inching wider. 

He pulls away from between her legs and gives her a stern look. 

"If you want to come on Daddy's mouth, baby, you gotta keep quiet then." He instructs, grabbing her wrist lightly and placing her fingers against her plush, teeth bitten lips. "Suck on these, baby. Show Daddy how you suck cock."

She nods eagerly, opening wide to slide two fingers into her mouth, tongue peeking out to lick between the webbing of her fingers. 

"Good girl," he praises, turning his head to place a gentle kiss on the inside of her thigh. He slowly mouths his way up her leg, leaving a wet trail of kisses until he gets back to his favourite thing to eat. "My sexy good girl."

He sucks and slurps at her hole, tongue fucking in and out in fast strokes before alternating to slow and gentle flicks when Stiles begins to thrust her hips in rhythm.

He hums in approval, tongue swirling around her hole before darting in and scooping out what he can, hands wrapping around her thighs to keep them open. 

"My clitty Daddy," she whimpers, removing her fingers from her mouth in favour of grasping at the counter edge. "Touch my clitty!"

Obeying, John moves up, tongue swirling around the hard clit brushing against his bottom lip, before closing his mouth around it and sucking. 

Groaning at the way Stiles' knees spasm around his ears, he quickens the pace of his mouth, his hands sliding up to cup her ass to pull her even closer. 

"I'm gonna come, Daddy." Stiles moans, bodily shakes racking her form as she fucks back on his tongue. "Please -- please don't stop!"

Lashing his tongue against the slick nub between his lips, Stiles comes with a muffled squeal, thighs and stomach spasming as she rides his mouth. The fact that she's trying to cover up her moans and the taste of them heavy on his lips is more than enough to send John to rock hard. 

Giving her clit one more hard suck, John stands, feeling heat flash through his veins at seeing his now eleven year old daughter so debauched. Leaning forward, he laps at her mouth, chuckling at the way Stiles hums in delight at getting to suck their come off his tongue. 

"Such a good girl for Daddy," he whispers against her lips, pulling her off the sink counter and crouching to fix her skirt and t-shirt up. "My little girl."

Stiles rubs her hand against his tented pants, eyes wide and innocent. "Please Daddy? I want to suck your cock."

Groaning, John wishes he had the time. "Not right now, baby. Someone will come looking for us, but I promise when everyone else goes home, you can suck Daddy all you want, okay?"

She looks upset for a second but brightens up when hearing that all she has to do is wait until tonight. 

"Okay Daddy." She grins, pressing kisses to his cheeks before his mouth. 

John smiles and kisses her back before patting her on the bottom. "Go run downstairs and get some cake. If anyone asks for me, just say I had to change my wet shirt, okay?"

Nodding, Stiles opens the bathroom door before speeding off down the stairs, her voice carrying up to his ears as she tells a curious Melissa where he is. 

Shaking his head, he closes and locks the door again before walking over to the toilet, his hand automatically slipping into his pants to pull his cock out. 

Licking his lips for the last bit of Stiles' come, John begins to quickly fuck into the tight circle of his hand, using the slick that slowly drooled out from the tip of his cock to make easy and wet slides. 

It doesn't take long until he's coming, thick strands of come landing in the toilet, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth as his knees threaten to buckle from beneath him. 

It's a waste but John takes comfort in the fact that the next load of his come will be going down Stiles' throat before settling warmly in her belly for safe keeping.


End file.
